


Seasonal Life

by DemonishWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autumn, Metaphors, Open to Interpretation, POV Third Person, Seasons, Shorts, Spring, Summer, Symbolism, Vague, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonishWrites/pseuds/DemonishWrites
Summary: A vague story that follows a life of a girl through seasons; spring, summer, autumn and winter.This story is up for your interpretation, it's very vague. And I love to hear your interpretation about this story





	1. Dancing Daffodil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cate was born in the Spring field

A young girl opened her eyes slowly to the new world that she's in, She only saw the color green in front of her. She was confused before she sat up. Cate realized that she was sitting in the middle of a field of daffodils. The still, blue sky seem to compliment her surroundings. The young girl was still confused of her settings as she looked around and found nothing but daffodils everywhere. 

She looked at the sky, the sun was shining down on her so she hovered her hand above her face. Cate slowly stood up with the support of her hands and wandered the valley of the yellow flowers, trying to find civilization or people or anything.

As she walked through the daffodils, she stopped and take the time to look at the daffodils. She plucked one and placed it on top of her ear. She giggled, feeling like she was pretty. She felt so giddy. Then she created an idea. Cate plucked the daffodils one by one and then tied them all together to create a daffodil flowercrown! She was very proud of her work, feeling so much pride as he holds the crown of flowers. 

She wore it and she felt like a princess. She waltzed through the field of daffodils, pretending to be a princess in a ballroom with the music playing in the background. She hummed the song that was playing in her mind to fit for her waltzing.

Her bare foot tripped to her other bare foot, causing her to fall down. But she laughed of her clumsiness, rolling over to her back. Her eyes met with the blue sky again, accompanied with the fluffy clouds. Her eyes were half-lidded because of the bright sun. A flutter of butterflies swarm to her out of the blue, making her eyes wide open. She sat up and reached out her index finger at the butterflies, one of them sat on her finger, its wings were blue. 

Then it suddenly spoke, "Hello there, princess! Can you dance for us? Your dancing skills are amazing!"

She was astounded by the talking butterfly, afterwards the other butterflies started talking.

"Yeah! Can you dance again?"

"It was like a show!"

"Please dance again? We will sing while you dance!"

"Dance for us please? We love it!"

Cate smiled in pride of the butterflies pleaded to her to dance. Hearing them talking about her was making her felt more proud of herself than ever. So she stood up and started to waltz her way as the butterflies sang an old-timey tune that matched up with her dance. She twirled and spun as she danced, carefully listening to the butterflies' song to match it. But her head started to spin too, she felt dizzy now. 

She slowed down her pace, but she was having black spots in her vision. She almost fell because of that but she didn't want to disappoint her audience and thus, she kept on dancing, pushing herself to finish the waltz. But her vision just kept on getting darker and darker, and her feet were getting wobbly and unstable everytime she took a step. Her vision became completely black as she fell unconsciously, her fall was caught by daffodils. Cate slept on the bed of the daffodils now.


	2. Summer Playlist of the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cate awaken to the summer beach

Cate's eyes blinked open as she squrimed uncomfortably on the surface that she was laying on. She sat up tiredly and felt something that was sticking on her cheek, she wiped it and examined it. It was sand. She was confused a little before she looked up to see the vast blue ocean waves crashing down on the sand. She was in a beach.

She slowly got up and rubbed away the sand that got on her clothes or skin. Her still bare feet walked towards the ocean until she stepped on something hard. She winced and looked down, it was a shell. She grabbed it as it looked pretty. In the corner of her eye, she found another seashell. She picked it up and picked another one up and another one and so on. 

It became an addiction now as she collected more and more seashell. Cate found another shell but this time, it was a conch shell. She remembered that there was a folk myth about hearing the sound of the ocean using the said shell. She placed the other seashells on the sand and carefully placed the conch shell to her ear. It was silence at first before she could hear the waves of the ocean. It sounded so peaceful that she will never get tired to hearing it.

Then she heard something, like a voice or something along those lines. Cate looked to the vast body of water in front of her as she listened to the unknown sound with her shell. What could be causing that sound? She stood up, turned her left side of her head to the ocean, listening carefully. The sound was still too vague. She inched closer to the waves; the sound was getting clearer. Her bare feet was now in contact with the waves. She heard a distant chatter, laughing and just people usually says. She looked at the water and there it was, a cruise ship with people on it. She be a part of it, she wanted to join the conversation that they're in. She didn't really like feeling left alone, she wanted friends and feel that she fit in with a bunch of people. 

She dropped her conch shell and bolted towards the water as it hit the sand. She pushed herself through the currents of the waves, the laughter and chatter were still almost clear in her ears, she needed to get closer to them. The teenager didn't wanted to be left alone, she wanted friends! Friends were all she could ask for! The currents pushed her back, like it didn't want her to go there but she was determined to get to them.

Her feet was still in contact with the ground, she's not even close. She pushed herself further through the waters as the sky turned gloomy and murky. Her clothes, her skin, her hair were all wet, she didn't care about all of it, she just wanted to get on the cruise ship and be with people and not be alone. The waves were getting harsher and rougher when the weather changed. She swam and swam, although her arms were getting tired from it but she was not giving up.

But Cate felt nauseous, she had to stop swimming because of it. Her head was ringing loudly to her ears, she felt like she was going to vomit as she coughed violently. She turned away to swim back to the shore as the waves were getting unstable as she goes. Her nimble body rocked to and fro with the unstable waters. She lost sight of the shore. Before she could react, a massive wave crashed down on her, making her sink underwater. Cate was panicking, her arms were clawing to swam up and her feet were just kicking frantically. She couldn't swam up and couldn't hold her breath that long. So she gave up. She opened her mouth with her last breath escaping from it as she sunk to the bottom of the ocean. She slept on the bottom of the ocean now.


	3. You said red leaves mean warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cate woken up in an Autumn forest, feeling bad.

Her head popped out from the pile of redish-orange leaves. She looked around, confused by the place she was in. The young adult stood up straight as she wiped off the leaves from her, walking away from the pile of leaves. Cate then realized that she was in a different place now. The forest was colored in a red shade, the redish-orange leaves fell down from its respective trees as the sunlight flitered the mellow scenery.

She coughed harshly as she walked. She was getting sick of this coughs, she wished that they were gone. Her feet were still bare as she kicked the leaves and it sparked something in her mind. She kicked the piles of leaves as she skipped along the way, chuckling every second of it. She started to sing a song that was familiar to her as she playfully kicked the leaves.

She sung more and more, forgetting what she was doing until she coughed violently, her body jerked forward as well. She almost hit a tree because of it, thankfully she managed to stop herself from hitting it. She didn't know why her body was reacting like that, she felt more sick than before. Cate leaned against the tree that was supporting her balance as she felt she was going to throw up.

Her head felt so much worse than the rest of her body. Tears started appearing in her eyes, she wanted to scream so loud so bad. Her health was feeling so much worse than ever, growing up was horrible to her because of this. 

Cate slowly dragged her body to sit down as she held her head harshly, wishing the pain in her head would be gone. She sniffs as her tears were rolling down on her cheeks as her coughs continued to be violent, almost vomiting. She felt so weak and tired of this, she slowly lied down and curled up into a ball. She wanted this to end so bad. When does it end?!

The wind swept the red leaves up and circled them in the air around her. She watched at the red leaves surrounding her, it really looked cool and magical to her. She wanted to be swept by the wind as well and wanted the torture gone as she get carried by the wind but that's just a childish wish that she will never get. She closed her eyes as the red leaves stacked on top of her.


	4. Wintry song of the epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cate woke up in the Winter wasteland and slept forever.

Cate jerked awake as she realized that the fluffy white snow piled on top of her while she was sleeping. She slowly stood up as she held onto the tree's trunk for support. Her legs were wobbling intensely, not because of cold but because of her health. So she took slow steps on the snow.

She coughed as she walked through the snowy wasteland. There was nothing but snow. She didn't know where she was heading but she wanted to find people to help her. 

Her body suddenly jerked forward violently. Her condition was getting worse as she coughed so harsh that her eyes started to water. Cate whined as she felt a headache coming in. She stopped dead in her tracks as she winced at the pain in her head, she felt like she couldn't breathe, her limbs felt weak and numb. The pain was horrible for her. Her legs stopped supporting her balance and she fell onto the snow.

She felt so weak and sick that she screamed at the top of her lungs as she cried. She was getting worse. She just wanted the pain go away but instead it stayed to torture her forever. She was in a fetal position as she let her tears rolling down, she has given up. She has given up the fight with the torturous pain. All she wanted was the pain to be gone.

A faint sound was heard. She stopped and slowly sat up to confirm that was real and not her going crazy. She heard it again, she turned to the direction of the sound. It sounded like music or something along those lines. She stood up with her hands as she took slow steps to find that sound.   
The sound stopped as she found a skeletal remains of someone. She felt shocked that the sound leaded her to an old corpse.

But she felt something about that skeleton corpse. She felt the urge to do something with the skeleton. Her small, weak hands held the skull near her face. She felt an aura as she stared at the eyeless skull. She slowly brought the head nearer to her face, closing her eyes and kissed it.

That music was heard again but this time, it was more clear and loud. Cate fluttered her eyes open and was greeted by a hooded figure playing the violin as it sat on a tall stone. She was confused of her surroundings, it changed into a dark, black void with grass on the ground. She was confused. Before she made any sound, the hooded figure revealed its face. Its face was a skull.

Its eyeless stare creeped her out. Its boney skeletal fingers professionally played the violin as it stared. Then it stopped.

"Aren't you happy?" The skeleton said in a deep voice that echoed the entire void. Cate was confused. Why is she happy for?

"Your pain is gone, isn't that you wanted?" She realized and held her head, feeling if it was ringing or not. She smiled and broke down crying happily that the pain that haunt her finally came to an end.

The skeleton stood up from its stone seat as it approached Cate. Its boney fingers wiped away her fat tears then lifted her chin up, making her look at it. "No need to cry, dear child. You should be happy." Its voice was weirdly making her comfortable with the creature.

It held its head in fornt of her face. "Come now, dear child. You're going to a safe place where nothings will ever hurt you." She took its hand and followed it as skeleton guided her somewhere that is a safe haven for her.


End file.
